


Derrière la cabane du garde-chasse

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux jeunes garçons que tout semble opposer, mais qui ont tant de points communs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière la cabane du garde-chasse

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Il était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, dormant à moitié, rêvant à son prochain match de Quidditch. Cette année, les Gryffondors auraient la Coupe, il en était certain. Une camarade de classe, devant lui, se retourna et lui tendit un bout de parchemin, l'air très sérieuse.

« Il faut que je te parle. Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h, derrière la cabane du garde-chasse. »

Il en fut d'abord interloqué. Puis, il eut un sourire de satisfaction en rangeant le message dans sa poche.

* * * * *

Il était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, dormant à moitié, rêvant à sa prochaine mixture. Cette fois-ci, elle serait aussi parfaite que complexe, et les Serpentards obtiendraient le Prix de Potions, il en était certain. Un bout de parchemin papillonna devant ses yeux avant de se poser délicatement sur son bureau et de s'ouvrir comme une fleur sur une écriture de fille.

« Il faut que je te parle. Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h, derrière la cabane du garde-chasse. »

Il en fut d'abord interloqué. Puis, il eut un sourire de satisfaction en rangeant le message dans sa poche.

* * * * *

Le couvre-feu sonna, et il fit pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il se faufila au travers des couloirs, piqua un sprint dans le parc et contourna la cabane du garde-chasse.

* * * * *

Le couvre-feu sonna, et il passa le mur du pierres des cachots. Il se faufila au travers des couloirs, piqua un sprint dans le parc et contourna la cabane du garde-chasse.

* * * * *

\- Severus ?! s'exclama-t-il en tombant nez-à-nez avec le chétif Serpentard.

* * * * *

\- James ?! s'exclama-t-il en tombant nez-à-nez avec le populaire Gryffondor.

* * * * *

\- Ce n'était pas Lily ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Non, c'était moi.

Ils se détournèrent d'un bloc. Adossée au mur de chaume, une cigarette entre les lèvres, une mèche d'or sur l'œil, se trouvait Carlotta.

Carlotta Gliacci était une des amies proches de Lily, la plus proche peut-être.

\- Fumer n'est pas interdit ? demanda Severus, un peu amer.

La jeune fille planta son regard ambré dans celui du Serpentard, se détacha du mur et lui souffla un nuage blanc en plein visage.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet de ce soir, Servilus.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu surpris.

\- Alors voilà, fit-elle en jetant son mégot à terre et en l'écrasant machinalement du talon. J'aime énormément Lily, pour ce qu'elle est et pour tout le reste. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté de vous deux. Elle aussi vous aime, bien plus que vous ne le croyez, mais elle vous déteste aussi. Toi, James, parce-que tu es agressif envers Servilus, et toi, Serpentard, parce-que tu es méprisant envers James.

\- Hé, mais toi aussi, tu es agressive ! se défendit le Serpentard.

\- Oui, mais moi ça ne compte pas aux yeux de Lily, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Severus se renfrogna.

\- En bref, vous faîtes la paix, ou je vous tue tous les deux.

Carlotta sortit une cigarette de sa manche et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette.

\- Profitez de ce soir, fit-elle en s'éloignant, le prochain tour de garde est dans quatre heures.

Elle jeta négligemment un « Ciao » par-dessus son épaule et disparut dans la nuit.

\- C'était le tour du professeur Slughorn, non ? fit James, pensif.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- On s'est déjà croisé à cette heure.

\- Ah.

Severus se creusait la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Il ferait tout pour Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle lui ait fait ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit le Gryffondor, sincère. Mais elle a du talent, c'est certain.

Il était ravi que quelqu'un d'autre que les Maraudeurs ait eu l'idée d'endormir la vigilance de professeur de Potions.

\- Et sinon, tu fais quoi demain ?

\- Ecoute, je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, et j'ai une bien meilleure idée : je vais t'éviter soigneusement, et si par hasard je te croisais, je ferais comme si tu n'existais pas ; et toi, tu feras pareil.

\- C'est de la triche.

\- T'es Serpentard, tu dois t'y connaître, en triche !

\- Ouais, mais Lily, elle est pas Serpentard, elle.

James se tut, piqué au vif. Puis soudain, il s'emporta :

\- Mais, bon sang, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?!

\- J'sais pas, de tout. C'est quoi ta matière préférée ?

James soupira et s'assit.

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Pareil. A toi.

\- T'as eu combien au dernier contrôle de Binns ?

\- T, comme tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu manges quoi au petit déjeuner ?

\- Muffins, café au lait.

\- Pareil.

\- Tu aimes les Patacitrouilles ?

\- Sûr !

\- Aussi !

\- Tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes ?

\- Rousse.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as déjà laissé échapper un Chocogrenouille ?

\- Hélas…

\- C'est nul, hein ?

\- Complètement. T'es amoureux ?

\- Je crois.

\- Je crois.

\- De qui ?

\- De la même personne que toi, pas vrai ?

\- Y'a de grandes chances…

\- T'as déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Idem.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Moi aussi…

\- Tu te sens de taille face à Lily ?

Ils se regardèrent. Soudain, ils se sentaient aussi minables l'un que l'autre. Et ils en avaient oublié qui avait posé cette question étrange.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait s'entraîner ? demanda Severus.

\- C'est mieux pour elle, non ?

Silence. Ils avaient une idée en tête mais n'osaient la formuler.

\- Je sais que t'as la même idée que moi, lança durement le Gryffondor, mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, t'es un Serpentard mort !

Et sans plus réfléchir, James vint plaquer ses lèvres contres celles de Severus. D'abord surpris, Severus, qui savait les tenants de ce geste, participa à … la 'chose'. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de James, qui posait la sienne derrière la nuque du Serpentard. Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés par avance, ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Le baiser dura.

Et soudain, comme si la foudre leur était tombée dessus, ils se séparèrent.

\- C'était, euh… enrichissant, balbutia James. Maintenant, je vais retourner me coucher.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

\- James ! appela Severus.

L'intéressé se retourna.

\- Je crois que t'es prêt à l'embrasser… Ca lui plaira.

James eut un sourire malgré lui.


End file.
